I Love You Enough to Let You Go
by mollyt-53
Summary: My own idea of how Ryan went back to the OC.


**I own nothing from the OC**

****

A/N I happen to like Theresa. Even if she made some mistakes, don't we all?

* * *

Thank god.. a bench. Think I'll waddle on over and have a sit. Theresa eased herself down, working her hips to a more comfortable position to accommodate the extra weight she carried. If she didn't stop pooching out soon, her tummy was going to be arriving in rooms five minutes ahead of the rest of her. 

"Give that back.. it's mine".

Turning her head she saw a young girl with long black hair in some type of altercation with two other kids. As she watched a familiarity set in.

"_Give that back... it's mine" she yelled._

"_Mine now , runt". Eduardo was half again bigger than she. She knew she didn't stand a chance but that was her ice cream and she intended to eat it. She reached up trying to capture her treat from the bully. He easily shoved her hand away while simultaneously taking a big bite out of her ice cream bar._

"_Eduardo, I'm warning you", she hissed. _

"_You warn me?" The bigger boy roared with laughter._

"_Theresa, Look out!"_

_Turning to see who hollered she saw Ryan running toward her. Before she realized what was happening a hand shoved on her chest and she went backwards, tumbling over the other kid that was crouching behind her. As her butt made an all too sudden landing on the ground her teeth came together and her mouth filled with blood from her bitten tongue._

"_Eduardo, you're an asshole," Ryan bellowed as he waded in both arms wheeling. Atwood wasn't big but he had heart. That did not stop the much bigger boys from snatching him up and shoving him from one to the other. Suddenly Ryan tripped and went pell-mell into one of the boys. A fist found his nose and he joined her on the ground. The bigger boys loomed over him. Up she flew, leaping on Eduardo's back, wrapping her skinny arms and legs around him. "Leave him alone", she shrieked, just before she sunk her teeth into the bigger boy's ear._

"_Ow! Fuck.. get her off.. get the bitch off me," Eduardo shouted. Frantically hands pulled at her trying to dislodge her from her perch .She clung tighter with her arms and legs, grinding her teeth on that ear. In an instant Ryan was up and tackling the other boy, dragging him to the ground. _

"_Let go bitch... gonna mess you up.. make you sorry you were ever born._

_As he danced around trying to shake her off he backed into a tree, sandwiching her between him and the trunk._

_Whoof.. all the air left her lungs and her eyes saw stars. Her grip loosened and she slid to the ground. Gasping for air she looked from Eduardo to Ryan and the other boy rolling on the ground. Eduardo raised his hand to his ear and brought it away covered with blood._

"_Bitch that is the stupidest thing you have ever done and are you ever gonna pay for it", he threatened through clenched teeth._

_Hands roughly grabbed him from the back and he turned looking into blazing brown eyes._

"_Arturo.. I...I"_

"_That is my sister you puddle of puke. Arturo pulled him so close their noses almost touched." If I hear you have even been close to her again, there will be no place you can hide. Now get the fuck gone!"_

_Theresa looked for Ryan and saw a similar situation-taking place with Ryan's brother Trey. She was getting air now but boy was she going to be sore. Ryan limped over and dropped on to the ground next to her._

"_You ok?" Leaning closer he examined her damage as she examined his._

"_Yeah, you?"_

"_Never better, "he answered as he gingerly felt his nose. For some reason, the circumstance with the blood dripping from his nose and her face covered with blood and maybe because they were eleven years old, that comment became extremely funny. They both erupted with laughter. "Eduardo screamed like a girl, "exclaimed Ryan._

"_Better watch it Atwood.. I'm a girl." New giggles broke out and they leaned against each other, rolling to the ground. Arturo and Trey eyed their siblings then looked at each other. Shaking their heads they turned to leave. _

"_You two get home Now!" Arturo called over his shoulder._

Shaking her head she returned from the past. What ever happened to that girl.. she was strong and fearless. She would have died for him.

Smack!.. she leaned closer to examine the splattered remains of the mosquito that had been chewing on her arm." Paybacks are a bitch, huh? How do ya like me now?" So much for enjoying the evening air. Better head home before she became the main course.

She groaned softly as she stood. Yep, she was so ready for this to be over. Slowly she started walking home. This may be great exercise but she doubted she could keep doing these long walks much longer. Working at the laundry mat was easier that waiting tables but she was getting to the point she had to slow down somewhere and it couldn't be work. If she and Ryan both worked two jobs, there was no way they could pay for this baby. Having to go to DFS for help had been a demeaning nightmare. They looked at her like she was something the trash haulers forgot to pick up. Not just her, they looked at everyone that way. Ryan had been so good.. so patient with their probing questions. He just sat there stonily giving out answers.

Unlocking the front door she called out to see if anyone was home. No answering voice came back to her so she knew she was alone. She should eat but the very thought made her want to be sick. Maybe some milk... Pouring a glass of milk she meandered back to the living room and stretched out on the couch. A picture of Ryan caught her eye. Now there's something most people never see, a smiling Ryan. God he was a good man. He was trying so hard.. he was so miserable and trying so hard to not show it. He had had a chance..the chance of a life time. He walked away from it to help her and she, the sorry bitch that she was had let him. Not just let him but had suggested it. He didn't belong here.. no one belonged here. All those phone calls with no one there.. Sandy showing up needing help to get Seth home. They were his family.. they needed him.. and he needed them. Tears inched down her face. She reached for the phone, a sob escaping as she dialed. He answered on the third ring.

"Yeah"

"It's me", her breath hitched and she sniffed.

"What's wrong", fear audible in his voice.

"It's gone"

"What? What's gone?'

"The baby.. I lost it" Her hand made small soothing circles on the side of her belly and she was rewarded with a soft thump against her palm. This time she couldn't hold back the sob or even lessen it.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I fell, tripped actually." She was struggling to contain some of this.

"I'll be there as fast as I can"

"No, you don't belong here. You were here for the baby.. Go home to your family". Another kick struck her hand.

"Theresa, I am coming.. I'll be there soon."

"Ryan, I don't want you here. I don't need your pity anymore. Go home to your family, they need you and you need them. I'll be fine. I'm leaving Chino tomorrow. I need a new life and you need to resume yours. "

'Theresa, I need to see you"

"I don't want to see you, Ryan. It's done.. it's over. You left a few things here. I'll put them in a box and you can pick them up if you want them."

"Theresa, please"

"Go home Ryan... goodbye and I'm sorry." She hung up the phone and disconnected the plug.

She knew she could count on Eva to keep her secret and help her pull this off. Eva loved Ryan like one of her own and she didn't want to see him back in Chino.

Sighing she got up. Better start packing what she wanted to take and call the bus station to see when the next bus that would get her to Atlanta was leaving. A soft smile claimed her lips. She had found that strong and fearless girl . She'd been here the whole time and she would still die for him.


End file.
